Demigod TV
by IHeartThePercyJacksonBooks
Summary: The gods has a TV channel that shows them their kids.
1. Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson

**So... yah... Demigod TV...**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Hey guys, I'm bored, can we watch Demigod TV?" asked Ares.

"Ok! Let's hit random and see who we get!" sqealed Aphrodite.

They pressed the shuffle button and then the screen said in big letters **ANNABETH CHASE**.

"Sweet, I've been wanting to see what she's up to." said Athena.

The screen flickered and suddenly it appeared in the Athena cabin.

'Are you ever going to leave me alone so I can work?"' said the Annabeth on TV.

'Nope,' Percy as he sat down on a bunk.

"Ha! Just like Barnacle Beard! Annoys you to Hades!" yelled Athena.

'If I... hug you will you go away?' asked Annabeth.

'No way.'

'Kiss you on the cheek?'

'No.'

'Fine,' she said, walked over to the bunk, sat on Percy's lap, and brought her lips up to Percy's.

Aphrodite squealed.

"No! Annabeth! What are you doing with Barnacle Beard Jr? Stop kissing him!" screamed Athena.

Poseidon just smiled and said, "just like his father."

Percy put his hads around her waist and Annabeth put hers around his neck.

Aphrodite was on the tip of her chair almost falling off, she was looking so closely.

Percy and Annabeth were now full fledged making out.

Hermes and Apollo were taping it for blackmail and chuckling.

"Oh, Oh! Turn it off!" yelled Ares covering his eyes.

"No problem!" said Athena as she hit shuffle on the remote.

"Hey! I was watching that!" said Aphrodite glaring.

The screan glowed brightly as it showed **PERCY JACKSON**.

"Not again!" screamed Ares.

"Yes!" screamed Aphrodite.

Percy and Annabeth making out came back on the screen.

Annabeth pulled away.

"Aww..." said Aphrodite pouting.

"Finally!" screamed Athena.

'Now will you go away?' asked Annabeth.

'Nope,' said Percy popping the p.

'But-' Annabeth started.

'I never said I would go away,' said Percy who was biting his lip to keep from laughing. Annabeth looked like she was going to explode.

'Jerk,' Annabeth muttered under her breath. 'I have to finish my project,' she said and then tryed to stand up.

Percy grabbed her from behind and said, 'no you don't.'

'Percy! I got to finish the project!' she said and tryed again.

Percy pulled her back down.

'If I sit on your lap while I work will you let me work?'

'Ok!' he said brightly, 'but you have to swear on the River Styx.'

'Fine! I swear.' she said as thunder rumbled.

Percy let go of her and once she stood up sat down in her chair and patted his lap.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and cursed in anchient greek, but she sat on his lap anyways.

"Aren't they cute!" gushed Aphrodite.

"Yeah, I'm changing the channel," said Ares.

"High five bro, we got ourselves some serious blackmail!" said Apollo as he high fived Hermes.

**Tune in tomorrow (probably) for some more Demigod TV!**


	2. Travis Stoll and Annabeth Chase

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: It's here!**

**kisa_kuchiky: jajaja?**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101, TheLittleCrazyFangirl, Yukibrooke, and lunatica2012 favorited and followed while Percy'sFosterKid just followed!**

**Disclaimer: I wish. *blows raspberry***

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Hey guys, can we watch more demigod TV?" asked Hermes.

"Ok! That's my favorite show," said Aphrodite with a squeal.

Aphrodite picked up the remote and hit shuffle.

**PERCY JACKSON **the screen showed.

"Oh, gods no, I don't want to watch them make out more!" yelled Hephaestus as he took the remote from Aphrodite and hit shuffle again.

"You're no fun!" said Aphrodite.

The screen turned black then showed **TRAVIS STOLL**.

The screen lit up and showed the twins in the Hermes cabin alone.

'Ok, so are we going to paint the Ares cabin pink and cover it with Justin Bieber posters or are we going to cover the Demeter cabin's walls with glue and glue on cereal?'

"What?!" screamed Ares.

"I don't care, cereal rocks!" said Demeter happily.

'Um, let's do the Ares cabin one' said a twin.

Ares roared.

It showed them sneaking into the Aphrodite cabin for supplies. They came out with more posters that they would ever like to see. One twin carried the posters while the other carried the buckets of bright pink paint. When they got to the Ares cabin, they made sure no one was around and started painting. It took them about 5 minutes to paint. Soon they where hanging up the posters everywhere.

When they finished they ran away.

About 2 minutes later, a faint yell was heard. It sounded like Clarisse. "STOLLS!"

Athena reached forward and hit shuffle. Aphrodite grabbed it from her.

**ANNABETH CHASE**, said the screeen.

Aphrodite turned full sized stepped on the remote which broke it and then shrunk back down and sat down.

"Aphrodite!" hissed Haphaestus, "That'll take me at least a day to repair."

"Oops!" was her reply.

The screen turned on and it showed in the arena, Percy was fighting Annabeth.

Percy disarmed her and pointed Riptide at her chest. She ducked down and popped back up next to Percy. Then she kissed him on the lips causing him to drop his sword. She picked it up and pointed it at him.

'Aw, no fair!' said Percy smiling with his arms raised in surrender.

'Alls fair in love and war,' she said.

'You just said you loved me.'

'Maybe I did.'


	3. Clarisse la Rue and Thalia Grace

**I am so sorry for not updating! I was busy!**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Maybe...**

**Percy'sFosterKid: Thanks!**

**purpleperson12: Whoa, calm down!**

**Amygoods: Thank you!**

**purpleperson12: Done.**

**butterflygirl99: Me too, I had to put them in!**

**Sunshine73: Ty.**

**Aly8253: Ok...**

**loivissa17: Kk.**

**Amygoobs, Crazykiller2606, Demigodsofolympus, Leo_is_AWASOME._DON'T_DENEY_IT, LittleMisWonderland, Sunshine72, hatterhat12345, Percy'sFosterKid, mtgf301456, and purpleperson12 favorited!  
Amygoobs, Cat_Girl_1995, Crazykiller2606, Demigodsofolympus, Leo_is_AWASOME._DON'T_DENEY_IT, LittleMisWonderland, Ms._MZ, Nichole_Hero_Of_The_Gods, OblivionDoctor, Sunshine72, Timey_Wimey_in_Tartarus, animalperson45, fiolee4ever12, hatterhat12345, kisa_kuchiky, loivissa17, mtgf301456, purpleperson12, sparkie926, and trpfroggy followed!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"I finally fixed the remote," said Hephaestus as he walked in glaring at Aphrodite. Aphrodite just shrugged.

"Alright! Who wants to watch Demigod TV?" asked Apollo pulling out a camcorder.

"I do," Ares said, "as long as it's not _Percabeth_!"

Ares turned on the TV and pressed shuffle.

The TV turned black and glowing red, big, block letter spun on to the screen and spelled out: **CLARISSE LA RUE**.

It showed Clarisse in the practice arena hacking the dummies into straw and Chris cheering her on in the back ground.

Ares was also cheering, "now _this _is a show!" he yelled.

This went on for about 10 minutes before Hephaestus grabbed the remote and hit shuffle.

"Hey!" Ares whined.

The screen turned black for a little while then it spelled **THALIA GRACE**.

It showed Thalia with Percy.

'Just a fair warning, if you ever hurt her, you will have Athena and me after you. So don't hurt her,' said Thalia.

Percy gulping and nodded, 'I know.'

"He better know!" screamed Athena.

"Maybe we should take a break from Demigod TV for a while," said a cautious Hera.

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!  
READ:  
A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...  
Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!  
Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!  
: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!  
SOPA WHATS A FIGHT WE'LL GIVEM A ****ING WARRRRR!**


End file.
